Types of Ninja (Earth-30)
In LEGO's Ninjago theme, the Ninja wear a variety of outfits or gi, denoting various forms and ranks they take over the course of the story. This list of gi come from the Ninja of Ninjago Earth-30, and were all designed by [[User:G Frost-Ogaji|'User:G Frost-Ogaji']].''' Each Ninja is listed according to my favorite Ninja, with the exception of the focus Ninja of that season in the front. Armor/ gi '''New Moon Gi - Season 8 The New Moon Gi were worn by the Ninja in ''Sons of Garmadon''. They were designed after early predictions of what the Ninja would look like in the upcoming Season 8 with minor adjustments. Lloyd is the only Ninja with the same suit as the real Season 8 due to his suit having been revealed first back in Summer 2018. Lloyd SoG.png|New Moon Lloyd|link=Lloyd Garmadon (Earth-30) ZaneRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Zane|link=Zane (Earth-30) ColeRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Cole|link=Cole (Earth-30) KaiRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Kai|link=Kai (Earth-30) JayRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Jay|link=Jay (Earth-30) NyaRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Nya|link=Nya (Earth-30) Solar Wind Armor - Season 9 The Solar Wind Armor is an armor line worn by the Ninja in Herders. ''They are designed after the first leaked image of Kai's season 9 suit (hence his being the most accurate to the original,) and the final scene of Season 8 where the Ninja are stranded in the First Realm. The four Marooned Ninja use elements from their real Season 9 suits incorporated into their Earth-30 SoG suits, while Lloyd's and Nya's are totally custom. As well as this, they do not have the black half of the mask like the true Hunted counterparts. This is the only suit like with more than six variations due to it including young Wu. The second Wu suit, Golden Wind Wu, is the armor that he dawns when he unlocks his father's Golden Power. Wu SW.jpg| Solar Wind Wu Wu GW.jpg| Golden Wind variant Wu Zane SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Zane Lloyd SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Lloyd Cole SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Cole Kai SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Kai Jay SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Jay Nya SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Nya '''Team Jay and Team Nya - Season 10' The Civil War suits was worn by the ninja in ''Civil War'' and symbolizes the team's breakup during the season. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd's suits have a primarily black gi that's folded to show a small amount of a white under-gi, while Nya, Zane and Cole's suits are the opposite. Each suit has the Yin-Yang dragon symbol from the emblem of the opposing teams. In addition, Team Jay Ninja wear their masks similar to the Spinjitzu Masters and Team Nya wears them like the Hunted suits, contrasting each other. Jay_Civil_War.jpeg|Civil War Jay Lloyd_Civil_War.jpeg|Civil War Lloyd|link=Lloyd Garmadon (Earth-30) Kai Civil War.jpeg|Civil War Kai Nya Civil War.jpeg|Civil War Nya Zane_Civil_War.jpeg|Civil War Zane|link=Zane (Earth-30) Cole Civil War.jpeg|Civil War Cole|link=Cole (Earth-30) Nexus Lunar Armor - Season 11 The Nexus Lunar Armor was worn by the ninja during ''Starfarer''. All the ninja's masks resemble the Spinjitzu Master masks but white (mostly because it's never been done before, but it also matches the theme.). The rest of the armor is white with the Ninja's main color embedded in it. The armor is meant to be the Ninja's "space-suits" for their journey into space fighting the Scavenger aliens. Zane-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Zane|link=Zane (Earth-30) Lloyd-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Lloyd|link=Lloyd Garmadon (Earth-30) Cole-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Cole|link=Cole (Earth-30) Kai-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Kai|link=Kai (Earth-30) Jay-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Jay|link=Jay (Earth-30) Nya-_Nexus_Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Nya|link=Nya (Earth-30) Flame Keeper and Ice Breaker Gi - Season 12 The Flame Keeper Ninja appear in[[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice| Fire 'N Ice]].'' Each Ninja now uses the Legacy masks with their primary color as the base and black on their belt (with the exception of Cole, who has black as his base.) They each have a wrap that goes over their torso with their base color and yellow lined along it, as well as the words "fire" written on each. Additionally, each suit has that Ninja's elemental animal sewn into their waist. They were created in order for the Ninja to withstand the intense heat of the Underground City of the Fuocassone. Zane is the only Ice Breaker Ninja, as he is dead in the current season his suit was made just for the fun of it. Like the others, he has the same mask format, as well as a white wrap with blue lined around it and the word "Ice" on it as well. Kai Flame Keeper.JPG| Kai Flame Keeper Zane Ice Breaker.JPEG| Zane Ice Breaker Lloyd Flame Keeper.JPG| Lloyd Flame Keeper Cole Flame Keeper.JPG| Cole Flame Keeper Jay Flame Keeper.JPG| Jay Flame Keeper Nya Flame Keeper.JPG| Nya Flame Keeper '''Stand Master Gi - Season 13' The Stand Master Ninja appear in ''Battle Tendency''. In Season 13, each of the Ninja gain new Stand abilities, making the Civil War Timeline a direct crossover with the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure dimension. Each Ninja uses the Forbidden Spinjitzu masks introduced in the Season 11 wave of Ninjago sets in order to indicate the fact that they each possess a Stand. It is reminiscent of how in the JoJo manga and anime series, Stand Users glow or appear to be on fire when activating their Stands. The first suit to be made was Lloyd's, which was actually the only one not to be designed by G Frost. It was designed by Ninjajaynuva on Instagram, which inspired G to make Lloyd the new Titanium Ninja after Zane's passing in the series. Zane's suit follows the same theme as Lloyd's, implying Lloyd based his suit off of Zane's. The rest of the Ninja's designs come from fusions between JoJo characters. Cole's suit comes from parts of Jean Pierre Polnareff's design, and Jay's design is reminiscent of Akira Otoishi. Kai and Nya have no direct inspiration for their designs. LloydSilver.JPG| The New Titanium Ninja ZaneSilver.JPG| Zane Stand Master (non-canon) ColeSilver.JPEG| Cole Stand Master KaiSilver.JPEG| Kai Stand Master JaySilver.JPG| Jay Stand Master NyaSilver.JPEG| Nya Stand Master Category:Lists Category:Ninja Category:Images Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30